The present invention relates to a battery module comprising at least one battery cell system having at least two pouch cells, to a method for producing same, and to a battery and the use thereof.
A battery is an electrochemical energy store which, in the course of the discharge thereof, converts the stored chemical energy into electrical energy by means of an electrochemical reaction. It is becoming apparent that in the future, in stationary applications, such as wind power installations, in motor vehicles designed as hybrid or electric motor vehicles, and also in electronic devices, new battery systems will be used which will need to satisfy very stringent requirements in respect of reliability, safety, performance and lifetime. On account of their high energy density, in particular lithium-ion batteries are used as energy stores for electrically driven motor vehicles.
Batteries, in particular lithium-ion batteries, having at least one battery module or comprising a plurality of battery modules are already known from the prior art. A battery module comprises for example a plurality of battery cells which are joined together with one another to form a battery module and are electrically interconnected with one another. In this case, the electrical interconnection can be effected in parallel or in series.
US 2013/0273413 discloses a battery having a multiplicity of cells arranged on a plate. In the state ready for operation, the battery assumes an asymmetrical shape, as a result of which available space within a portable electronic device can be utilized.
WO 2014/038891 discloses a secondary battery having a multiplicity of electrode ensembles that are introduced in indentations of a continuous enclosure. The enclosure is then separated in each case between the electrode ensembles, such that the electrode ensembles are present in a manner separated from one another in the indentations thereof.
US 020100136405 A1 discloses a battery module having round cells which comprises a cladding that covers and electrically insulates a contour of the battery cells. The cladding can also directly enclose the battery cells in order to prevent contaminations. In this case, each battery cell is surrounded by a separate moisture-tight housing.